Lo Dejó Ir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Pronto se arrepentiría de no habérselo contado cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero ahora, por ese breve instante, sintió regodeo al haberle arrebatado algo a Toshiro. Porque él le había arrebatado su oportunidad de ser feliz.


Lo Dejó Ir.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que te irás?!- gritó incrédula Karin, aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?- fue la fría respuesta de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Y ella lo abofeteó, lo abofeteó tan fuerte que hasta sintió su mano doler, pero el rostro de él no se movió ni un ápice, a pesar de que su mejilla se había tornado roja y se estaba inflamando, permaneció estoico.

-¿Por qué?...- preguntó en un susurro sin fuerza Karin, con las lágrimas ya cayendo.

El albino la miró con su típica indiferencia.

-Te dije que esto iba a pasar.- su voz no tembló ni un poco, sus palabras eran las heladas de siempre.

Estaba actuando como si nada.

Mientras ella quería morir.

-Tres meses, Toshiro… ¡Hemos estado juntos por tres meses! ¡Merezco una explicación!-

Después de todo lo que rieron juntos, lo que compartieron juntos, lo que se amaron, merecía una explicación.

-No hay nada que explicar, yo te lo advertí.-

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

La respuesta le llego a Karin de inmediato junto con un poco de cordura.

No podía.

Él estaba haciendo aquello para que ella lo odiara, para que le sea más fácil dejarla y no volver jamás.

Egoísta.

El enojo bulló en ella.

Si tanto quería largarse, no había necesidad de aquel circo.

-Entonces dime porque ahora.- pidió entre dientes.

-Soy un capitán, he estado aquí cuatro meses solo por ti, ya es hora de que vuelva a hacerme cargo de mi división.- contestó algo reticente al ver la mirada feroz en el rostro de Karin, que hace solo unos segundos había estado lloroso. –Aparte, a la cámara de los cuarenta y seis no les parece nuestra relación, estos cuatro meses estuvieron discutiendo al respecto y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que te deje, para que puedas seguir con tu vida. Yo estoy de acuerdo, tienes veintiséis años, Karin, es hora de que me olvides y sigas con tu vida.- su voz se quebró un momento, al decir la mentira de que estaba de acuerdo, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, siguiendo como si nada, y agradeciendo que ella no parecía haberlo notado.

A la Kurosaki sus palabras le dolieron, no porque le haya creído ni un solo segundo que él estaba de acuerdo con esa injusticia, sino porque era claro que él no tenía intenciones de luchar por ella.

Si estaba dispuesto a perderla tan fácil, entonces no se merecía el regalo que ella iba a darle con todo su amor.

-Está bien. Lárgate. Vete. Adiós.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, en dirección a su departamento, mientras gotas tibias y saladas desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Karin.- el sonido de su voz la hizo frenarse y voltear a verlo, aun llorando. –Perdóname.-

Sonaba sincero, le dolía perderla, ella lo sabía, pero era un cobarde, si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por ella, no sería digno.

No necesitaba a alguien como Toshiro, tan cobarde, tan resignado, para ser el padre del hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

Así que lo dejó ir.

No dijo nada y simplemente se dirigió a su departamento, en el que habían sido tan felices por tres meses, en el que habían concebido a ese bebé, fruto de su amor, del que Hitsugaya jamás sabría.

Lo dejó ir, como venganza, venganza por no luchar por ella, porque lo estaba privando de conocer la existencia de su hijo.

Supo, aun sin voltear, que el de ojos turquesa se quedo parado justo donde lo dejó hasta perderla de vista, y quizás más tiempo, antes de partir hacia la sociedad de almas, lejos de su vida para siempre.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, se tiró a su cama, llorando desconsoladamente.

Sabía que probablemente mañana, o en unas horas, se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado ir, de no decirle de su embarazo, de no haber tratado de retenerlo.

Como sea, ya estaba hecho.

Mañana llamaría a Yuzu y se iría a vivir con ella, ya que no pensaba quedarse en ese departamento, donde todo le recordaba a él.

Tendría que reconstruir su vida sin Toshiro, el primer hombre al que no creyó un pervertido inmaduro, el primer hombre del que se enamoro, el primero que la besó, el primero al que se entregó.

Pero la vida que se construiría no sería en su beneficio, sino en el de su bebé.

Porque ahora ese bebé era lo más importante en su mundo.

-No lo necesitamos.- susurró acariciando su vientre. –Yo te cuidare, te daré una buena vida y serás muy feliz, aunque yo no lo sea.-

Ya no le importaba su vida, se concentraría únicamente en la de su hijo o hija, estaba segura de que Yuzu la apoyaría, aunque lo más probable era que no esté contenta con que sea madre soltera, pero ya se le pasaría.

Hitsugaya pudo haberla dejado, pero ella lo dejó sin su bebé, y él jamás lo sabría.

Pronto se arrepentiría de no habérselo contado cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero ahora, por ese breve instante, sintió regodeo al haberle arrebatado algo a Toshiro.

Porque él le había arrebatado su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Fin.

Hola n.n/

ESTE ES OFICIALMENTE EL DÉCIMO One-Shot HK QUE HAGO! *o*

Tengo q apurar el paso e.e

Pero eso cuando mi manita se cure C8

En celebración a q es el décimo decidí hacer algo diferente a mis otros OS más... triston x)

Me costo horrores hacer este OS así que me dedicare a completar esos que deje a medias mientras mi mano se cura...

DENME IDEAS PARA OS porfaaaa! 0:D

Tengo muchas ideas pero en algún momento se me acabaran creo xP Y necesitare reservas c:

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes son de Tite .3.

Me despido! XD

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
